


Pagpapaubaya

by Messalla



Category: Amaya TV Series (2011-2012)
Genre: 15th Century South East Asia, Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Not A Fix-It, sexual fantasies, sinaunang sex education
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messalla/pseuds/Messalla
Summary: Ang kanyang ama ay sadyang mapagkandili. Kaya’t kanyang pinakaiingatang huwag masira ang tiwala nito’t pagmamahal kahit na siya’y isang anak na unti-unting iginugupo ng isang lihim na paghahangad.





	1. Unang Kabanata

**Author's Note:**

> BABALA: Ang kathang ito ay naglalaman ng sekswal na kaganapan sa pagitan ng ama at anak. At porno po ito kaya graphic din. Huwag basahin kung ang paksang ito ay hindi kaaya-aya sa panlasa.

.

 .

 Mataas ang araw sa kalangitan at siya’y lulan ng karakoa sampu ng kanyang Rajah at ng mga mandirigmang pabalik na sa kanilang puod. Nagsasaya ang lahat pagkat naging matagumpay ang kanilang pangangayaw at malaking kayamanan ang kanilang nasamsam. Gayunpaman ay walang madamang kahit na anuman si Angaway kundi kapaguran.

 Upang hindi makatulog ay ibinaling niya ang tingin sa bughaw na tubig sa laot. Ang malamig na hangin ay marahas na dumampi sa sa kanyang pisngi. Sa kabila noon ay tila nais nang pumikit ng kanyang mga mata sa labis na antok.

 “Anak?”

 Ang tinig na iyon ang nakapagpamulat sa natutulog niyang diwa. Siya’y bumaling sa mukhang iyon na may bakas ng pag-aalala. Ang mga mata nito’y sinlamig ng gabi kapag nakatunghay sa kanilang mga kaaway ngunit ngayong nakabaling sa kanya ay naging maaliwalas tulad ng isang magandang umaga.

 “Baba (ama),” mahinang tugon niya.

 “Lubhang napakatahimik mo ngayon,” wika ni Atubang. Ang kanang kamay nito ay nakahawak nang maluwag sa kampilang nakasukbit sa beywang. Ang sandatang iyon at ang kris sa kaliwang bahagi ng katawan nito ay hilam pa sa dugo ng mga napatay na kalaban. Subalit mabagsik man ang tindig ay nanatiling maamo ang mukhang iyon habang nakatitig sa kanya. “Ikaw ba’y nasugatan? Masama ba ang iyong pakiramdam?”

 “Wala sa alinman, Baba,” napapangiti niyang sagot. Siya’y lumapit pa hanggang sa magdikit ang kanilang mga balikat. “Ako’y nalulumbay lamang.”

 Pagkarinig yaon ay marahang napatawa ang kanyang ama. “Sa pangungusap mo’y nababatid kong nais mong magtungo mamaya sa iyong mga kaibigan. Siya, gawin mo ang iyong nais. Huwag ka lamang magpapaumaga.” Pagkatapos ay bumalik na ito sa itaas ng karakoa sa tabi ng kanilang Kaponoan at ng mga mandirigmang tumao.

 Hindi man tangkain ay sumunod dito ang kanyang tingin. Natatakpan man ng baluti ang pang itaas at ng mahabang tapis ang pang-ibaba ay naaaninag pa rin ng kanyang mga mata ang magandang hubog ng katawan nito. Bahagyang nililipad ng hangin ang buhok nitong nakawala sa pagkakapusod kaya’t panaka-nakang nasisilayan niya ang kislap ng ginintuang hikaw sa magkabilang teynga nito.

 Saglit siyang nakaramdam ng panibugho. Sana ay siya na lamang ang isa sa mga hikaw na yaon. Kapag nagkataon ay mapapalapit siya sa mga pisnging iyon at kanyang mahahagkan. O kaya ay siya na lamang ang tapis upang kanyang mahaplos ang mga hitang iyon.

 Agad niyang ibinalik ang tingin sa karagatan. Batid niyang kahindik-hindik na kalapastanganan ang kanyang mga naiisip. Magandang lalaki ang kanyang ama ngunit iyon ay hindi dahilan upang siya ay magkaroon ng ganoong paghahangad dito.

 Napahigpit ang pagkakahawak ng kanyang kamay sa kanyang patalim. Matagal na niyang dinadala ang nadaramang ito ngunit siya’y walang mapagsabihan. Sinarili na lamang niya ang tunay na damdamin pagkat alam niyang ‘di kaaya-ayang malaman ng sinuman ang tungkol dito. Kanyang pinagsumikapang patayin ang anumang nararamdaman subalit kay hirap gawin. Maging ang mga babaeng kaulayaw ay hindi sapat upang maibsan ang kanyang pagkauhaw.

 Maging sa pagpikit ng kanyang mga mata ay nakikita niya ang kanyang ama. Dama niya ang unti-unting pagkabuhay ng kanyang pagkalalaki. Itanggi man niya ay sadya ngang malalim na ang sidhi ng kanyang pagkarahuyo.

 Siya’y napabuntung-hininga na lamang. Sana ay mabilis silang makabalik sa kanilang puod. Pagkadaong ng karakoa ay agad siyang magpupunta sa dambana. Hindi man kaagad na dinggin ang kanyang dasal ay patuloy siyang magsusumamo sa mahabaging Laon upang mapawi ang kanyang nadaramang ito.

 .

.

 Ang pinakamaaga niyang alaala ay ang libing ng kanyang namayapang ina. Siya ay sanggol pa lamang at kalong ng kanyang nananangis na Uray. Lumipas pa ang ilang pagbilog ng buwan bago nakauwi ang kanyang ama mula sa pangangayaw. Hindi na nito dinatnan ang mga labi ng asawa. Subalit wala nang pagkakataon pa upang ang kanyang ama ay mahapis pagkat may anak pang kailangang alagaan.

 Mula noon pa ay sadya na siyang walang tiwala sa hindi niya kadugo. Kung kaya’t ganoon na lamang ang kanyang pag-iyak nang iwan siya mga kamay ng uripong (aliping) tagabantay. Sa tindi ng kanyang pagtangis ay dinala na lamang siya ng kanyang ama sa silid nito. Kanya pang naaalala ang init ng mga bisig nito at ang masuyong pag-hele ng tinig na yaon.

 Nang siya ay lumaki na, mula sa duyan ay lumipat siya sa higaan ng kanyang ama. Sa kabila ng paulit-ulit nitong winiwika na siya ay may sariling silid, nanatili siya sa kama nito. Sa ganang kanyang munting isip ay lubhang napakalaki ng kanilang tahanan at ayaw niyang mag-isa. Sa tuwing ang kanyang ama ay nangangayaw, ang kasuotan nitong naiwan ay kanyang niyayapos upang mapawi ang takot at lumbay. Pagkauwi nito ay agad siyang sumasalubong. Labis ang kanyang tuwa sa tuwing may dala itong mga laruang kahoy na kahugis ng naga, garuda at mga maliliit na baroto. Ngunit ang higit na mabigat na dahilan ng kanyang tuwa ay ang makita itong muli.

 Dumating ang araw na siya ay dinala na sa tahanan ng Rajah upang ipakilala bilang anak ng isa sa mga sandig nito. Iyon ang unang araw na nakita niyang ang kanyang ama ay yumuko at nagbigay-pugay. Sa kabila ng kanyang kaalamang ang Kaponoan ang pinakamataas na tao sa puod ay hindi niya maiwasang makadama ng kaunting pagkamuhi. Subalit hindi alam ng Rajah ang kanyang nadarama kaya’t tinapik nito ang kanyang balikat at ngumiti.

 “Huwag kang matakot, Angaway,” wika nito, “pagkat ako ay iyong malapit na kaanak. Ang iyong ama ay anak ng aking ama sa kapatid ng aking ina. Hindi umbo (nakatatanda) at hindi oyo (nakababata) pagkat sabay kaming isinilang.”

 At iginawi siya ng Kaponoan sa katabi nitong isang batang lalaki na kasinggulang niya.

 “Narito ang iyong pinsan, ang aking tagapagmanang si Bagani. Nais kong kayo ay maging magkaibigan.”

 Nang siya ay tumingin sa kanyang ama ay tumango lamang ito. Kaya’t kanyang ginawa ang nararapat. Siya ay nagpugay sa anak ng Rajah at yumuko. “Ikinagagalak kong makilala ka, Bagani.”

 Ilan pang pagbilog ng buwan ang nagdaan at siya ay sinanay na sa pakikipaglaban. Siya’y hindi pa ganap na binata nang ang kanyang balat ay mabahiran ng dugo ng mga napaslang na kaaway. Sa simula ay walang pagsidlan ang kanyang pangamba subalit kapag nakikita niya ang kasiyahan sa mukha ng kanyang ama ay agad itong naiibsan.

 Sa kabila ng kanyang puspusang pagsasanay upang maging isang magiting na mandirigma, nanatili ang kanyang pagnanais na tumabi sa kanyang ama sa pagtulog. At gaya ng dati ay nagpaubaya na lamang ito. Nakasanayan na maging ng mga uripon na walang tao ang kanyang silid.

 Habang siya’y patuloy na lumalaki ay dumarami ang kanyang napapansin sa kanyang ama. Mga mumunting bagay na lalong nagpasidhi sa kanyang paghanga at tila pagsamba. Pagkat ito ang Punong Atubang, ang kanyang ama ang madalas na sinasangguni ng Rajah sa mga maseselang usapin. At kapag may mga sakop na Datu, tumao o timawang may nais ipaabot sa Rajah, sila ay kadalasang nagdaraan muna sa kanyang ama upang sila’y bigyan ng magandang pakilala sa Kaponoan. Tila may taglay itong kapangyarihang kaiba sa kanilang pinuno.

 “Sadyang siya ay may kapangyarihan din at nararapat lamang pagkat siya ay anak din ng dating Rajah,” wika sa kanya ng kanyang Uray Hilway, ang Punong Babaylan. “Kung ang ina ng iyong ama ang pinalad na maging Hara noon, disin sana’y ang iyong ama ang Kaponoan ng puod na ito. Ngunit siya ay anak sa ikalawang asawa lamang.”

 Nang gabing yaon, habang siya’y nasa tabi ng kanyang ama ay ‘di mawala sa isip ang nga tinuran ng kanyang Uray Hilway. Ngunit hindi ang katayuan ng kanyang ama ang gumulo sa kanyang isip.

 “Baba?”

 “Ano iyon, anak?”

 “Kung ang iyong ama ay may dalawang asawa at ang ating Rajah ay may tatlong asawa, bakit ikaw, walang asawa?”

 Ikinatawa ng kanyang ama ang kanyang mga sinabi. “Ako ay may asawa rin, anak. Ngunit matagal nang nagtungo sa Sulad (Daigdig ng mga Patay) ang iyong Iloy (ina).”

 “Ayaw mo na bang magkaroon ng iba pang asawa, Baba?”

 Saglit na natahimik si Atubang. “Hindi sa ayaw, subalit higit na makakabuting ako’y walang ibang asawa o kahit kaulayaw. Kapag nagkataon, magkakaroon ka ng mga kapatid at sila’y makikihati sa iyo sa kayamanang aking maipapamana.”

 Saglit ding natahimik si Angaway. Higit na mabuti nga na siya’y walang kapatid. Wala siyang kahati sa mana at wala ring kahati sa pagmamahal ng kanyang ama. Ngunit muli ay may nabuong katanungan sa kanyang isipan. “Baba, ano ba ang ibig sabihin ng ‘kaulayaw’?”

 “Iyan ang tawag sa mga babaeng uripon na nakakasiping ng isang lalaking tumao o timawa. Sila ay kaulayaw lamang pagkat hindi maaaring maka-isang dibdib dala ng kanilang mababang katayuan sa lipunan.”

 Tumangu-tango siya sa narinig. Napapikit na si Atubang sa pag-aakalang natapos na ang mga katanungan ng anak. Ngunit si Angaway ay umalis sa kanyang unan at sumandal sa dibdib ng kanyang ama. “Baba, ano ba ang ibig sabihin ng ‘nakakasiping’?”

 Muling nagmulat si Atubang at napabuntung-hininga. Mataman itong napatingin sa kanya. Nang mapagwari nitong hindi siya titigil hangga’t hindi nakakakuha ng kasagutan ay lumambot na lamang ang tingin nito. “Bumangon ka, anak, at aking ipaliliwanag.”

 Agad siyang tumalima. Kinuha ni Atubang ang kampilan sa ilalim ng unan. Pagkuwa’y binunot nito ang sandata mula sa kaluban nito at nagwika,

 “Ang lalaki ay isang tabak at ang sinapupunan ng babae ang kanyang kaluban. Ang tabak ng lalaki ay pumapasok sa kaluban ng babae at iyon ay tinatawag na pagsisiping. Pagkat ang tabak ng lalaki ay may binhi, kapag iyon ay naipunla at nanahan sa kaluban ng babae ay nagbubunga ito ng supling. Aalagaan ng babae ang supling na iyon sa kanyang sinapupunan hanggang sa ito ay lumaki at maisilang. Nang ako at ang iyong Iloy ay nagsiping, ikaw ang naging bunga noon.”

 Napatango si Angaway. “Ako pala ay nanahan sa kaluban ng aking iloy at nagmula sa binhi ng iyong tabak, baba.”                                                                                                                                                            

“Ganoon na nga,” ani Atubang. Ibinalik na nito ang kampilan sa kaluban at isinuksok sa ilalim ng unan bago muling nahiga. “Ngayon, ikaw ba’y may katanungan pa?”

 Nangingiti siyang umiling. Siya’y nagbalik sa mga bisig ng kanyang ama at pumikit na. Ngunit muling may bumagabag sa kanyang isipan kaya’t siya ay bumangon na muli. “Baba, kung ang mga lalaki ay tabak, ibig sabihin noon ay hindi maaaring sumiping ang lalaki sa isa pang lalaki sapagkat magtitingki lamang ang kanilang mga sandata.”

 Napalakas ang tawa ng sana’y inaantok nang si Atubang. Sa panahong yaon ay hindi mawari ni Angaway kung bakit gayon na lamang ang iginawi ng kanyang ama. Nang humupa ang pagtawa nito’y muling nagwika, “May iba’t ibang kaparaanan ng pakikipagsiping, anak, kaya’t kahit ang dalawang lalaki ay maaari ring magkaulayaw. Hindi man ito magbunga ng supling ay nagdadala pa rin naman ng luwalhati.”

 Lalo lamang nalito si Angaway. “Kung gayon ay saan papasok ang tabak, baba?”

 “Iyan ay iyong matutuklasan sa susunod nating pag-uusap,” sabi nito. “Halina at magpahinga pagkat malalim na ang gabi.”

 Muli siyang nahiga sa dibdib ng kanyang ama, nalimutan na ang unan sa tabi. Dinig niya ang payapang pintig ng puso nito. Nang kanyang ibalot ang kanyang hita sa katawan ng ama ay may nasaling siya sa pagitan ng mga hita nito. Kanyang inabot ito sa pamamagitan ng kanyang kamay. Hindi man mahawakan nang tunay pagkat natatakpan ng kasuotan ay ramdam niya ang hugis nito.

 “Ito ba ang iyong tabak, baba?” tanong niya.

 “Siyang tunay, anak,” natatawang sagot nito. “Huwag mong hawakan pagkat iyan ay maselan.”

 Tumalima naman siya at inilipat ang kamay sa baywang ni Atubang.

 .

 .

 Papalubog na ang araw nang dumaong ang mga karakoa sa mapuputing dalampasigan ng kanilang puod. Habang naglalakad sa abot-tuhod na tubig-dagat ay bahagyang napatawa si Angaway sa alaala ng kanyang kamusmusan. Dala ng kanyang kawalang-malay noon ay nahawakan niyang lahat ang mga bahagi ng katawan ni Atubang, maging ang mga bahaging hindi maaaring damhin ni makita ng sinuman. At dala ng mga alaalang yaon ay ang pansamantalang paghupa ng pagnanasang kanyang nadama. Malinis at matibay ang kanilang samahan ng kanyang ama. Sa pagkakataong ito, iyon ang nanaig sa kanyang puso’t isipan.

 Siya’y magpupunta na sana sa dambana upang magpasalamat kay Abba nang biglang nagwika ang Rajah, “Nais kong ngayong gabi na natin paghatian ang lahat ng ating mga nakuha.” Bumaling ito sa mga sandig. “Atubang, ihanda ang piging. Paragahin, isaayos ang mga ginto at sutla. Songil, dalhin ang lahat ng bihag sa liwasan.”

 “Masusunod, Kaponoan.”

 Kahit pagod mula sa pakikidigma at mahabang paglalakbay ay ginawa ng kanyang ama ang tungkulin nitong isaayos ang kagyat na pagtitipon ayon sa nais ng Kaponoan. Hindi man pagsabihan ay agad siyang tumulong sa lahat ng gawain ayon sa kanyang nakasanayan.

 Nang gabing yaon, masaganang dumaloy ang pangasi mula sa mga tadyaw at masayang pinagsaluhan ng lahat ang pagkaing nakahanda. Dahil dalawang banwa ang kanilang nakubkob sa pangayaw na iyon, higit sa karaniwan ang bilang ng kayamanan at mga bihag na kanilang nasamsam.

 Sa kabila ng kasayahan ay tila may kalungkutan sa mga mata ng Rajah. Nang tawagin ang kanyang ama upang maupo sa tabi nito ay palihim ding sumunod si Angaway. Hindi man gaanong malapit ang kanyang kinalalagyan ay dinig niya ang mga sinabi ng Kaponoan.

 “Nakakalungkot na ang aking tagapagmana ay hindi pa sumasama sa ating pangangayaw,” himutok ng Rajah sa kanyang ama. “Inaaksaya niya lamang ang kanyang panahon sa pagtugtog ng kudyapi at pag-awit. Samantala, ang iyong anak ay kay rami nang kaaway na napaslang.”

 Saglit na natahimik ang kanyang ama, wari’y tinitimbang ang dapat sabihin. Ngunit hindi maikakaila ang kasiyahang gumuhit sa mga labi nito. “Mapalad lamang ako, Dakilang Kaponoan, na ang aking si Angaway ay likas na masunurin.”

Muling napabuntung-hininga ang Rajah. “Nais kong paglapitin pa ang iyong anak at ang aking anak nang sa gayon ay mahawaan naman ng giting si Bagani at hindi maging duwag.”

“Sa aking palagay ay hindi duwag ang iyong anak, mahal na Rajah,” marahang wika ni Atubang. “Sadyang mahiligin lamang siya sa sining pagkat siya’y lumaki sa karangyaan.”

Doon ay tumango lamang ang pinuno ngunit wala na panlalamlam ng mga mata nito. Nang mapagtantong maaya na ang pakiramdam ng Kaponoan ay muling nagwika si Atubang. “Kung inyong mamarapatin, Rajah, ako sana ay may hihilingin.”

Muling tumango ang Kaponoan. “Ako’y nakikinig.”

“Nais ko sanang makapag-asawa na ang aking anak,” ani Atubang, “at kung ikaw ay papayag ay nais ko sanang ang isa sa iyong mga binukot ang kanyang makaisang-dibdib.”

Bahagyang nanlamig ang mga kamay ni Angaway sa narinig. Tila tuod ang kanyang tindig nang makitang napangiti ang Rajah sa tinuran ng kanyang ama.

“At sino pa ang pinakamainam na maging asawa ng aking mga anak kung hindi ang anak ng aking kaanak?” wika ng Rajah. “Sang-ayon ako sa iyong nais. Apat sa aking mga binukot ay dalaga na kaya’t maari nang ipag-isang-dibdib sa iyong anak ang alinman sa kanila. Sa susunod na pagbilog ng buwan, ito ay gaganapin.”

Yumukod si Atubang. “Tunay kang mapagpala, Dakilang Kaponoan.”

Tumayo ang Rajah at sa malakas na tinig ay ipinagbigay-alam sa lahat ang napagkasunduan nito at ni Atubang. Wala nang nagawa pa si Angaway kundi ang ngumiti at magpasalamat.

                                                                                                                                                                       

.

.

 Malalim na ang gabi nang sila ay makauwi. Bitbit ng kanilang mga uripon ang kanilang hati sa kayamanang nasamsam, isang baul ng ginto at tatlong bigkis na sutla. Kasama rin nila ang dalawang bihag na ipinagkaloob ng Kaponoan sa kanyang ama. Nang sapitin nila  ang bulwagan ay napadaan sila sa bahay ng mga panday ng sandata. Sandali silang tumigil doon at inihatid ang dalawang bagong uripon.

 “Tungku,” wika ng kanyang ama sa nakatatandang timawang panday na siyang pangulo sa pagawaan, “narito sina Lumad at Agul. Sila ang iyong magiging bagong kaagapay sa mga gawain dito. Ikaw na ang bahala sa kanila.”

 “Masusunod, Ginoo.”

 Mula sa bulwagan hanggang sa loob ng bahay ay walang imik si Angaway. Hindi mawaring kaba at pagdaramdam ang nasa sa kanyang dibdib dahilan sa kasunduang yaon ng kanyang ama at ng Rajah. Nang sila ng ama ay magkasarilinan, tinanong siya ni Atubang.

“Ikaw ba’y galit sa akin, anak?”

 Nang kanyang mapagmalas na muli ang mukha nitong bahagyang nakatingala sa kanya ay muling umusbong sa kanyang kaibuturan ang kakaibang damdaming nagpabilis sa tibok ng kanyang puso. Ngunit kalakip niyon ay kalungkutan.

 “May karapatan ba akong magalit, Baba?” balik-tanong niya.                                                                             

Mataman siyang pinagmasdan ng kanyang ama. “Alam kong nabigla ka,” panimula nito. “Subalit iyong tandaan na ang lahat ng aking balakin ay alang-alang sa iyong kinabukasan.”

Nang hindi umimik ang anak ay nagpatuloy na lamang ang kanyang ama. “Batid mong tungkulin ng isang lalaki na ipagpatuloy ang salinlahi. Yaman din lamang na ikaw ay mag-aasawa sa hinaharap ay mabuti nang ang anak ng Rajah ang iyong makaisang-dibdib. Sa gayong paraan, ang ating katapatan sa mga mata ng Kaponoan ay higit na mapagtitibay. Tayo ay mananatiling malapit sa kanya at sa kanyang mga tagapagmana.”

Kanyang naintindihan ang mga winika ni Atubang kaya’t siya’y napangiti na lamang. “Kung ano ang iyong nais, ito ay aking susundin, Baba.”

Lubos ang kasiyahan sa mukha ng kanyang ama nang tapikin nito ng may diin ang kanyang balikat, tanda ng pagkalugod sa kanyang kasagutan. Ngunit nang madama niya ang init ng mga palad ni Atubang ay hindi niya napigilan ang sariling yapusin ito nang kay higpit. Natatawang niyakap na rin siya ng kanyang ama.

Kay gaan ng pakiramdam ni Angaway habang siya ay nasa mga bisig na iyon. Kung maaari lamang na huwag na niyang pakawalan pa si Atubang. Ngunit batid niyang iyon ay hindi maaari. Ang kanyang nagawa na lamang ay ang ihilig ang kanyang ulo sa balikat nito at bumulong, “Baba, maaari ba akong matulog sa iyong silid ngayon?”

Lalo lamang natawa ang kanyang ama sa narinig. “Sadyang nararapat na ikaw ay mag-asawa na upang doon ka na maglambing sa iyong kabiyak.”

Sa kabila ng sinabi ay nagpaubaya lamang ang kanyang ama sa kanyang nais. Maging nang sila ay nahiga na sa tulugan nito ay wala itong pagtutol nang hindi niya ito binitawan. Ngunit nang siya’y akmang mahihiga sa dibdib nito ay marahan siyang itinulak ni Atubang.

“Mabigat ka na, anak,” wika nito.

Kaya’t siya ay nahiga na lamang sa tabi nito habang ang kanyang bisig ay nakadantay pa rin sa beywang ng kanyang ama. Sa ilang sandaling namayani ang katahimikan ay nagdaang muli sa kanyang gunita ang mga alaala ng kanyang kabataan, ang mga panahong iyon kung saan ang pagmamahal niya sa kanyang ama ay dalisay at wala pang bahid ng pagnanasa. Dahilan sa alaalang iyon kaya’t siya’y nakapagwika, “Maaari mo ba akong awitan ng oyayi, Baba?”

“Ikaw ay hindi na sanggol upang ipag-hele ko pa,” saad ni Atubang. Subalit tulad ng dati, kaiba sa winika nito ay pinagbigyan siya ng kanyang ama.

Nang magsimula ang matamis na awiting iyon ay lumipat si Angaway sa unan ni Atubang. Sa mapanglaw na sinag ng apoy sa sulo ay nabato-balani siya sa kakisigang taglay ng kanyang ama. Kaya’t kanya pang nailapit ang sarili hanggang sa dumampi na ang kanyang mga labi sa kaliwang pisngi nito. Hindi alintana ang kanyang ginawa ay patuloy sa pag-awit ang kanyang Baba.

Siya’y nalasing na sa tinig na iyon. Ang init na hatid ng katawan nito sa kanyang tabi, ang samyo ng dagat na namumutawi sa balat nito, at ang masuyong heleng yaon ang muling nakapagpagising sa kanyang pagkalalaki. Nang muli siyang napatitig sa mga labing iyon na tila kay sarap hagkan, tuluyan nang natunaw ang kanyang pagtitimpi.

Kanyang hinawi ang kumot na bahagyang bumalot sa katawan ni Atubang at siya ang humalili. Nang kanyang maramdaman ang mga palad na iyon sa kanyang dibdib ay muli siyang napatingin dito. Puno ng katanungan ang mga mata nito, tila bahagyang nababatid ang kanyang ipinahihiwatig. Kaya’t kanyang inabot ang mga kamay na iyon at kanyang hinagkan. Ibinaba na niya ang kanyang sarili hanggang sa muli niyang mahagkan ang pisnging iyon nang paulit-ulit. Kasabay niyon ay ang pagbaba ng kanyang kamay na kaagad pumaloob sa kasuotan ng kanyang ama.

Sa ginawa ng anak ay tinangkang kumawala ni Atubang, subalit mahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya dito. Siya ay nasa ibabaw ng katawan nito, hawak ng isang kamay ang pulsuhan habang ang kanyang mga hita ay nakadagan sa mga hita ng kanyang ama. Kung kanyang nanaisin ay maaari niyang gamitin ang sariling bigat upang ito’y hindi na makagalaw.

Nang magtamang muli ang kanilang mga mata ay lalo pang nagliyab ang marubdob niyang pagnanasa. Nang ibuka ni Atubang ang mga labi upang magsalita ay hindi na nito naipagpatuloy pa ang nais sabihin pagkat kanya nang inangkin ang mga labing iyon. Nang siya’y maubusan ng hininga ay pansamantala niya itong pinakawalan bago angkinin na muli.

Ibiniling-biling ni Atubang ang mukha hanggang sa mapilitan si Angaway na pakawalan ang kanyang mga labi. Kaya’t nagkasya na lamang siyang ibaba ang mga labi sa leeg ng kanyang ama. Subalit sadyang nais niyang muling matikman ang tamis ang mga labing iyon. Muling umakyat ang kanyang mga labi sa pisngi ng kanyang ama. Natigil lamang siya nang ito ay nagwika, “Huwag, anak. Ako ay iyong ama. Isang kasuklam-suklam na bagay ang hinahangad mo sa akin.”

Subalit si Angaway ay sadyang lango na sa sariling damdamin kaya’t siya’y sumagot. “Ngayon lamang, Baba. Ako’y magpapatiwakal kung hindi kita maaangkin.”

Sa narinig ay tila nawalan na ng lakas si Atubang. Alam ni Angaway na tunay at wagas ang pagmamahal sa kanya ng kanyang ama at ayaw nitong siya ay mawala. Batid niyang isang kasalanang walang kapatawaran kung ang pagmamahal na iyon ay kanyang sasamantalahin. Ngunit siya’y lubusan nang sinapian ng sariling pagnanasa.

Nang muli niyang angkinin ang mga labing iyon ay hindi na nanlaban pa si Atubang. Nang kanyang tinanggal ang lahat ng saplot ng kanyang ama ay pumikit na lamang ito at lubusang nagpaubaya. Hindi na niya mapagtanto kung paanong natanggal niyang lahat ang sariling kasuotan habang ang kanyang mga labi at dila ay patuloy sa pag-angkin sa mga labi ng kanyang ama. Ang kanyang mga kamay ay tuluyan nang naglaro sa kahubaran nito na lalo pang nakapagpaigting sa tigas ng kanyang pagkalalaki.        

‘Di tulad noong siya’y wala pang muwang, ngayon ay alam na niya ang kaparaanan ng pakikipag-ulayaw ng lalaki sa isa pang lalaki. Kanyang pinaghiwalay ang mga hita ng kanyang ama at dinama ang bahaging iyon na maaaring pasukin ng kanyang tabak. Batid niyang kaluban ng lalaki ay ‘di tulad ng sa babae. Kailangan ang higit na masusing paghahanda upang maibsan ang sakit ng unang pag-ulos at nang ang tamis ng pagniniig ay tunay na mapagsaluhan.

Sa kabila ng kanyang kaalaman ay hindi na niya matiis pang lumayo sa katawang iyon upang kumuha ng langis. Kaya’t inabot ng isa niyang kamay ang pagkalalaki nito’t nilaro iyon sa kanyang palad. Muli na ring bumaba ang kanyang mga labi sa leeg ng kanyang ama at bumaba pa hanggang sa dibdib nito, hanggang sa puson at hanggang sa maabot na ng kanyang bibig ang naninigas na nitong pagkalalaki.

Sa simula ay padampi-dampi lamang ang mga halik na iginawad niya sa bahaging iyon habang nilalaro ng kanyang mga daliri ang kahabaan niyon. Subalit nang kanyang marinig ang mahinang daing ng kanyang ama ay hindi na siya nakapagpigil. Kanya nang isinubo ang bahaging iyon na siyang pinagmulan ng kanyang buhay at nilasap ang tamis nito. Dala marahil ng kakaibang sarap at pagkabigla sa ginawa ng anak ay madaling narating ni Atubang ang sukdulan. Ninais man ni Angaway na simsimin ang lahat sa binhing iyon ay nagtira siya upang gamitin sa kaluban ng kanyang ama.

Dahan-dahan lamang ang pagpasok ng kanyang mga daliri. Subalit nang kanyang mamasdang muli ang mukha ni Atubang, ang mga mata nitong nakapikit at may bahid ng luha, ang mga labi nitong mamasa-masa pa dala ng kanyang mga halik, ay nawalang lahat ang kanyang pagpipigil. Kanya nang kinuha ang mga daliri at ang humalili ang pagkalalaking kay tagal nang nananabik. Sa tindi ng sarap na naramdaman ay napalakas ang kanyang pag-ulos at naipasok niya ito nang buo. Nasilayan pa niya ang pagkagat ni Atubang sa sariling labi nito upang pigilang mapahiyaw.

Nagnanais mang bahagyang ilabas ang sarili bago ipasok na muli, hindi ito magawa ni Angaway pagkat siya’y lango na sanhi ng walang mapagsidlang ligaya. Kaya’t ang kanyang tanging nagawa ay ang idiin nang pauli-ulit ang nakaulos nang pagkalalaki. Habang inaangkin ang sa ibaba ay sabay na rin niyang inangkin ang mga labi ni Atubang hanggang sa siya’y malunod sa tamis ng kanilang pag-iisa. Nang maabot niya ang sukdulan ay waring humiwalay ang kanyang dungan (kaluluwa) sa kanyang katawan at nakarating sa Saad (Langit). Kailanman ay hindi pa niya naranasan ang ganito.

Ni hindi siya makagulapay pagkatapos ng lahat. Ang tangi niyang natandaan ay ang pagtilaok ng tandang bago siya nagapi ng labis na kapaguran.

.

.

_itutuloy_

 


	2. Ikalawang Kabanata

.

.

Tumitilaok pa rin ang tandang nang siya’y magising. Napakurap-kurap si Angaway, nahigit ang hininga at hinawakan ang sariling dibdib dala ng mabilis na pagpintig ng kanyang puso. Nang mapatingin kay Atubang sa kanyang tabi ay sa sariwa pa sa alaala niya ang mga kaganapan ng nagdaang gabi. Subalit nang kanyang mapagmasdang mabuti ang kanyang ama ay nagulat siya sa ayos nito.

Balot ng damit-pantulog ang kanyang Baba at ang katawan ay natatakpan ng kumot hanggang sa dibdib. Unang pag-usbong pa lamang ng bukang-liwayway kaya’t ang kanyang ama ay himbing pa sa pagkakatulog; walang bakas ng natuyong pawis ni bahid ng pagkapagod ang payapa nitong mukha. Nang makita ni Angaway ang kamay na yaong nakadantay sa unan ay kataka-takang wala ring anumang bakas ng kanyang mga daliri na kagabi ay mahigpit na nakahawak doon.

Nang siya’y bumangon at umusad palapit ay biglang nagising si Atubang, binunot ang patalim sa ilalim ng unan at itinuro sa kanyang gawi. Ramdam niya ang hapding nagmula sa panibagong sugat sa kanyang palad.

“Ako’y patawarin mo, anak,” kagyat na wika ng kanyang ama, bahagya pa ang pagkakagising. “Ginulat mo ako.” Sa mukha nito’y naroon ang pag-aalala, walang poot ni panghuhusga ngunit wala ring bakas ng mga halik na kagabi’y iginawad niya rito.

Pinahid ni Atubang ang dugo sa talim bago isinakob na muli ang kris. Doon ay napagtanto ni Angaway na panaginip lamang ang lahat. Ang kanyang ama ay isang mandirigmang sanay sa pakikipagbuno. Hindi niya ito magagapi ng ganoon kadali at hindi rin ito magpapaubaya nang ganoon na lamang. Mapagkandili ma’t lahat ay hinding-hindi nito isusuko ang pinakaiingatang dangal.

Pagkat walang kabatiran sa nasa isip ng anak ay marahang ginagap ni Atubang ang kanyang palad. “Ito ay mababaw lamang at kaagad na gagaling,” saad nito pagkatingin sa sugat.  “Halina’t bumangon. Tayo’y magtutungo sa iyong Uray upang magabayan sa pagpili ng iyong mapapangasawa.”

Nang ang kanyang ama ay bumaba sa kama ay napansin ni Angaway na ang mahabang buhok nito ay nakatali sa bandang beywang, hindi nakalugay tulad ng sa kanyang panaginip. Napabuntung-hininga na lamang siya. Siya’y natutuwa sa kaalamang hindi niya tunay na nalapastangan ang kanyang mahal na ama. Sa kabila noon ay nasusuya rin siya sa tila totoong kaganapang yaon sa kanyang mapaglarong isip. Gayunpaman ay tinanggap na lamang niya ang mapait na katotohanan: ang paghahangad niyang ito ay walang katuturan pagkat ang nais niya sa kanyang Baba ay hindi magaganap kailanman.

Hinawi na niya ang sariling kumot. Sa pagkakataong yaon lamang niya napansin na basang-basa pala ang kanyang pang-ibaba.

Pagkakita sa kalagayan ng anak ay napatawa si Atubang. “Tila ka isang sanggol kagabi na kaagad nakatulog nang aking awitan ng hele. Subalit masdan mo, ikaw ay isang ganap na lalaki na nilalabasan na ng binhi. Tunay na dapat ka nang mag-asawa na upang ako naman ay magkaroon na ng mga apo.”

Napailing na lamang siya sa tinuran ng ama. _Kung alam mo lamang ang sanhi ng paglabas ng binhing ito, Baba._

.

.

Tulad ng nakasanayan ay sabay silang nagtungo sa ilog upang maligo. Pagkat napakaaga pa ay wala pang ibang tao doon liban sa kanila. Nang makapagtampisaw ay lubusan nang nagising si Angaway. Saglit ding nagising ang kanyang pagkalalaki nang matunghayan ang walang saplot na katawan ni Atubang. Agad niyang inilubog ang sarili sa malamig na tubig upang siya’y mahimasmasan.

Lalaki man ito ay sadyang malinis sa katawan ang kanyang ama kaya’t matiyaga nitong nilagyan ng gugo ang buhok. Pagkatapos magbanlaw ay nagtungo ito sa tabing-ilog upang kunin ang makinis na bato at ipinangkuskos sa balat nito.

Habang nasa tubig ay dama niya ang pag-igting ng pagnanasa sa kanyang kaibuturan. Umiwas man ng tingin ay huli na pagkat hindi maikakailang sintigas na ng bato ang kanyang pagkalalaki. Ito’y kasalanan niya rin naman, kanyang naisip, pagkat maaari naman siyang tumangging sumama rito sa paliligo. Subalit dahil nangyari na nga ay wala na siyang magagawa pa kundi gabayan ang binhing nagpupumilit lumabas.

Inilubog niya ang katawan sa hanggang-leeg na tubig at pumikit. Naglakbay na ang mga kamay niya patungo sa kanyang ibaba. Sa kanyang isip ay nakikita niya si Atubang, ang katawan nitong nababalot ng batuk, ang basang buhok na nakakapit sa likod, balikat, at beywang at ang duluhan na bahagyang nakalutang sa tubig, ang balat na tila hinagkan ng araw. Nakagat niya ang kanyang pang-ibabang labi at binilisan ang ginagawa hanggang sa umabot sa sukdulan. Hindi na niya napigilang mapahiyaw.

Walang kamalay-malay sa ginagawa ng anak, nang marinig ang sigaw ni Angaway ay agad na lumangoy si Atubang palapit sa kanya.

“Ano’ng nangyari sa iyo, anak?” puno ng pag-aalalang tanong nito.

Sa pagmulat ng kanyang mata ay sumalubong sa kanya ang mukha ni Atubang. Pagkat naibsan na ang sakit sa kanyang puson ay hindi na siya nag-alala sa maaari niyang magawa rito. Subalit siya’y hinihingal pa rin. Agad na napagwari ng kanyang ama ang kanyang ginawa at ito’y napailing.

“Bilisan mo riyan at pataas na ang araw,” wika nito at pagkuwa’y lumangoy palayo.

Namumula man ang mukha sa hiya ay napapangiti na lamang siyang sumunod dito. “Tapos na ako, Baba,” sabi niya rito.

Nang makaupo sa malaking bato sa gitna ng ilog, dala pa rin ng kanyang ama ang natitirang gugo na may kasamang suha. “Halina at ating linisin ang iyong ulo,” wika nito, “upang hindi magka-balakubak ang iyong anit.”

Nangingiting tumalima siya. Nang kanyang maramdaman ang marahang pagsuyod ng mga daliri ni Atubang sa kanyang buhok ay muling dumaloy ang apoy sa kanyang balat sa kabila ng lamig. Tiyak niyang mabubuhay na naman ang kanyang pagkarahuyo kaya’t siya ay nagsalita upang mailihis ang takbo ng isip.

“Baba,” kanyang panimula, “ikaw ba’y ipinagkasundo rin ng iyong mga magulang?”

Saglit na nag-isip si Atubang ngunit patuloy sa pag-gugo sa buhok ng anak. “Oo, ako’y ipinagkasundo rin noon. Ninais ng aking ama na mapangasawa ko ang kaisa-isang anak na babae ng Punong Babaylan upang mapaglapit ang aming angkan sa maalam tagapamagitan ng puod sa mga diwata.”

Pagkarinig sa sagot ng ama ay natigilan si Angaway. “Kung gayon ay hindi mo tunay na inibig ang aking Iloy?”

“Sa simula ay wala akong naramdaman sa kanya,” pag-amin ni Atubang. “Subalit dahil ipinadama niya sa akin ang kanyang pagsinta, siya’y nakagiliwan ko na rin. Hindi ko man ganap na natumbasan pag-ibig na inalay niya, siya naman ang naging pinakamatalik kong kaibigan. Lubos akong nalumbay nang siya’y mawala.”

Habang binabanlawan ng kanyang ama ang kanyang ulo ay napaisip muli si Angaway. “Kung hindi mo talagang inibig ang aking ina, ikaw ba ay may ibang mahal, Baba?”

Kaagad na sumagot si Atubang, “Wala akong minahal ng tunay maliban sa iyo, anak.”

Sa narinig ay napaharap siya sa kanyang ama. “Ano ang ibig mong sabihin, Baba?”

Mataman siyang tiningnan ni Atubang. “Wala akong ibang minahal liban sa iyo, aking anak,” ulit nito. “Isa kang biyaya mula kay Abba, ang aking tagapagmana at nag-iisang supling. Wala akong ibang nais kundi ang makita kang magtagumpay sa iyong mga adhikain. Gagawin ko ang lahat upang ikaw ay magkaroon ng magandang kapalaran.”

Saglit na nanikip ang dibdib ni Angaway sa narinig. Tila nanginig sa labis na ligaya ang kanyang mga kalamnan. Subalit dahil siya’y isang lalaki, hindi kaaya-ayang mapaluha siya sa tuwa. Nagkasya na lamang siya sa pagyakap ng mahigpit sa kanyang ama at pagsasabing, “Mahal na mahal din kita, Baba.”

.

.

Tuluyan nang umusbong ang araw sa kalangitan nang sila’y magtungo sa bahay ng kanyang Uray Hilway. Nang masabi ni Atubang ang mga naganap sa nagdaang pagtitipon ay makahulugan ang ngiti ng matandang babae.

“Kalugod-lugod na biyaya,” wika ng Punong Babaylan sa kanyang ama. “Sadyang nababagay na ang iyong ngalan ay Matunhay, bana (asawang lalaki) ng aking anak. Tunay na nararapat na ang pagsasaayos ng mga balakin ay dahan-dahan lamang upang ito ay magsanga at magbunga ng higit pa sa inaasahan.”

“Ang lahat ng iyon ay dahil sa iyong mapagpalang gabay, Iloy,” sagot ni Atubang.

Tila talinghaga kay Angaway ang pag-uusap na yaon. Subalit wala siya sa sarili upang magbuo ng sapantaha. Ang diwa niya’y waring lumilipad pa rin sa mga sinambit ng kanyang ama. Siya’y hindi dapat makaramdam ng ganoong kilig sa mga winika ni Atubang pagkat ang mga pangungusap na yaon ay tama lamang na sabihin ng isang magulang sa kanyang anak. Ngunit hindi maikakaila ang lubos na kaligayahan sa kanyang puso.

Nagsimula na ang pag-aanito. Nang lumabas ang puting usok mula sa sisidlan ay tila binalot ng ulap ang paligid. Sa pagkakataong iyon ay nagbalik siya sa alaala ng nakaraan, noong siya ay nagbibinata na at sumasama na sa kanyang Baba sa pangangayaw.

Mabagsik at walang pinapatawad ang kanilang Rajah kaya’t ang tubig sa baybayin ng pulong kanilang kinubkob ay pumula na sa dugo ng kayraming napaslang na mandirigma. Wala silang kinuhang bihag at ang lahat ng mamamayan ng banwang yaon ay kanilang itinali at sinilaban nang buhay sa loob ng mga kubo. Nang mapadaan sa karatig-pulo upang magpahinga ay kaagad silang sinalubong ng datu roon. Sa labis na sindak ay kaagad itong nakipagsandugo sa Kaponoan.

Nang gabing iyon, sa labas ng kubong tahanan ng bagong-sakop na datu, ay naglakad-lakad si Angaway, tahimik na nagmamasid at nakahandang lumaban sa anumang nakaambang panganib. Nang maramdamang may sumusunod sa kanya ay agad niyang binunot ang kanyang kampilan. Mabilis at tahimik ang kanyang kalaban kaya’t halos mabali ang mga kamay niya nang magsalubong ang kanilang mga sandata. Ano na lamang ang kanyang pagkagulat nang matunghayan ang nakangiting mukha ng kanyang ama.

“Lumiliksi ka na ngayon, anak,” wika nito.

“Sinusunod ko lamang ang iyong turo, Baba,” sagot niya. Sinikap niyang tumbasan ang lakas nito subalit napaatras pa rin siya nang siya’y itulak nito.

Natatawang isinakob ni Atubang ang sariling kampilan. “At madali mong naisaulo ang lahat ng iyon,” kumikislap ang mga matang saad nito.

Isinakob na rin ni Agaway ang kanyang kampilan. “Siyang tunay, subalit nananakit pa rin ang aking mga kalamnan sa tuwing ako’y itinutulak mo nang ganoon, Baba.”

Napalakas ang pagtawa ni Atubang, tinapik ang kanyang balikat. “Kung gayon ay kailangan mo pang magsanay. Tandaan mong higit na marahas ang iyong mga makakalaban kaysa sa akin. Tunay ka nilang masasaktan kung kulang ka sa lakas at pag-iingat.”

Sa winika nito’y napangiti na rin siya. Sinamahan na siya nito sa kanyang pagmamasid sa paligid. Sa gabay ng tanglaw ng bilog na buwan ay nakapag-ikot sila sa banwang yaon.

Habang lumalalim ang gabi ay lalo na ring lumalalim ang kanyang pagnanais na haplusin at hagkan ang kanyang ama. Ngunit batid niyang hindi iyon maaari pagkat alam na niyang ang kanyang damdamin ay hindi na tulad ng sa dati.

Umiwas na lamang siya ng tingin. Ni binti nito o ang mga dulo ng buhok ay ayaw niyang mahagip ng kanyang paningin pagkat tiyak niyang ikagigising iyon ng kanyang pagkalalaki. Sa kabila ng nararamdaman ay ayaw rin niyang malayo rito pagkat kapag malapit siya sa kanyang ama ay tila napapawing lahat ang kanyang pagod at mga suliranin.

Nang sapitin nila ang dalampasigan, magkatabi silang naupo sa buhanginan. Saglit na namagitan sa kanila ang katahimikan. Pagkaraan ng ilang sandali, nangahas siyang muling sulyapan si Atubang, ang mukha nitong nasisinagan ng mabining liwanag ng buwan. Masidhi man ang pagnanais na haplusin ang mga pisnging iyon ay pinigilan niya ang sarili. Ayaw niyang makalimot. At isa pa, mapagmahal man ang kanyang Baba, batid niyang ayaw nitong may ibang makaalam na hinahayaan pa rin siya nitong maglambing kahit siya ay hindi na bata. Kaya’t siya’y dumikit na lamang dito sa pagkakaupo at humiling, “Baba, maaari mo bang isalaysay ang tungkol sa dagat na umibig sa buwan?”

Tulad ng nakasanayan ay pinagbigyan siya nito.

“Ang buwan at ang dagat ay nakatira sa magkabilang bahagi ng kapunawpunawan (horizon),” panimula ni Atubang. “Ang buwan ay nasa itaas nito habang ang dagat naman ay nasa ibaba. At nangyari ngang ang dagat ay narahuyo sa kagandahan ng buwan hanggang sa siya ay umibig dito. Sa bawat gabing nagdaraan ay hinihintay na lamang ng dagat ang pagsibol ng buwan sa kalangitan pagkat maligaya na siya sa tuwing ito ay kanyang nasisilayan.

“Samantala, ang buwan ay nagnanais ding matanaw ang kabilang bahagi ng daigdig ngunit ito ay mahiyain. May mga sandaling bahagyang tinatakpan nito ng karimlan ang sarili, minsan ay sadyang hindi ito lumalabas. Ngunit dumarating din ang mga sandaling ang buwan ay lumalapit sa duluhan ng langit. Sa panahong iyon, itinataas ng dagat ang kanyang mga tubig at pinalalabas ang mga isda upang akitin ang buwan. Subalit anuman ang kanyang gawin, gaano man kalapit, hindi niya ito maaaring makapiling.”

.

.

Nang mahawi ang usok mula sa munting banga ay nagbalik na si Angaway sa kasalukuyan. Narinig niya ang patuloy na pag-usal ng mga dasal ng kanyang Uray habang ang kanyang Baba ay tahimik lamang na nagmamasid. Sa kanyang alaala ay kagyat pa ring namumutawi ang salaysay ukol sa dagat at sa buwan. Ang salaysay na iyon ang kanyang pinakagigiliwan pagkat naaawa siya sa dagat. Higit pa sa awa ay naihahambing niya rito ang kanyang sarili.

Hindi niya pa rin mapagtanto kung sino sa kanila ng dagat ang higit na kaawa-awa. Pagkat kung ang dagat ay hindi man lamang mahawakan ang buwan, siya naman ay nakakapiling ang kanyang Baba, nayayakap, nahahaplos at nahahagkan. Subalit kay laki rin ng paghihirap na katumbas niyon. Tila siya nawawalan ng bait sa tuwing sumisidhi ang kanyang paghahangad na batid niyang hindi tunay na mapapatid.

Napabuntung-hininga na lamang siya at tahimik na nagdasal na sana’y maulit muli ang kanyang panaginip. Hindi man totoo ang mga kaganapang yaon, iyon na lamang ang tanging paraan upang maibsan ang kanyang pagkahumaling. Kailangang mapawi iyon lalo pa ngayong siya’y mapipilitan nang mag-asawa ng isang babaeng hindi niya itinatangi.

Nang matapos ang dasalin ng kanyang Uray ay nagwika ito, “Lahat sa mga binukot ng Rajah ay maganda at magbubunga ng maraming supling. Kaya’t akin na lamang isasalaysay ang kanilang naiibang katangian nang ikaw ay makapamili, apo. Ang panganay ay tahimik at mahiligin sa paghahabi, ang pangalawa ay tulad din ng panganay subalit uhaw sa pagmamahal, ang pangatlo ay may angking talino at nais nang lumabas sa bukot, ang ikaapat ay malapit sa kanyang ina at ayaw na mawalay dito.”

Nang bumaling sa kanya ang kanyang Uray at ang kanyang ama, si Angaway ay kaagad na nagsabi, “Baba, Uray, kayo na lamang ang mamili.” Ang katotohanan ay wala siyang nais ni isa man sa mga ito.

Saglit na naghari ang katahimikan at naputol lamang nang magsalita si Atubang. “Anak, higit na makakabuting piliin ang pangalawa. Kung siya’y uhaw sa pagmamahal ay madali siyang paibigin. Siya’y magiging isang masunuring asawa at madali nating makakasundo.”

“Kung gayon ay siya ang pipiliin ko, Baba,” kanyang wika.

.

.

Pagsapit ng kabilugan ng buwan ay ginanap ang kanyang pakikipag-isang-dibdib. Masaya man siya nang makitang kinalugdan iyon ng kanyang ama, lubha naman siyang nagulat nang mamasdan ang kanyang bagong asawa. Batid niyang malapit na kaanak nila ang Rajah subalit namangha pa rin siya nang mapagtanto ang bahagyang pagkakawangis ng anak ng Kaponoan sa kanyang Baba.

Sa gabi ng kanilang pulot-gata ay kaagad niyang sinipingan ang babae. Ngunit magkahawig ma’t lahat, ibang-iba pa rin ito sa kanyang ama. Ang lambot ng katawan nito ay malayong-malayo sa tigas ng mga bisig at dibdib ni Atubang. Maging ang halimuyak ng mamahalin nitong pabango ay kaiba sa samyo ng malinis na tubig na sa tuwina’y namumutawi sa balat at buhok ng kanyang ama.

Habang pinagmamasdan ang kanyang asawa sa ilalim ng sinag ng sulo ay wala pa rin siyang maramdamang kakaiba rito. Ganoon pa man ay batid niyang kailangan niyang pakisamahan ang babae pagkat kabiyak na niya ito.

Ibinaba niya ang kanyang sarili upang muling hagkan ang mga labi nito. Nang madama ang init at lambot ng mga labing iyon ay nagbalik sa kanyang alaala ang malambot na mga labi ng kanyang ama na dumarampi sa kanyang pisngi. Dahilan doon ay naramdaman niya ang muling pagkabuhay ng kanyang pagkalalaki.

Nang maghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi ng asawa ay muli niyang pinagmasdan ang mukha nito. Nakapikit ang mga mata nito, bahagyang nakabuka ang mamasa-masang mga labi na paulit-ulit na niyang naangkin. Marahan niyang hinaplos ang mga pisngi nito, ang hugis na yaong katulad ng sa kanyang ama, at hinagkan.

“Mahal,” bulong niya rito. “Maaari ba ulit?”

Nang bumukas ang mga mata nito ay tila si Atubang ang kanyang nakita. Sa simbuyo ng damdamin ay ipinasok niya ang mga daliri sa pagkababae nito. Hindi na nakapagsalita ang kanyang asawa sa labis na sarap. Mabilis na lamang itong tumango at yumapos sa kanyang leeg.

.

.

Makalipas ang ilang araw ay sinundo na nina Angaway at ng kanyang mga kaanak ang kanyang asawa. Nang makarating sa bagong tahanan ay tila may kaba sa mukha ni Ba-i Subli. Subalit nanahimik lamang ito at sumalo sa kanilang agahan.

Kaagad na napansin ni Atubang ang gawi ng manugang at nagwika, “Huwag kang matakot, anak. Ikaw ay nasa bahay ng iyong bagong angkan. Marahil ay naninibago ka pa subalit sa paglipas ng ilang araw ay makakasanayan mo rin.”

Ngumiti lamang ang babae, bakas pa rin ang pag-aalinlangan sa mga mata. Upang maibsan ang agam-agam ng manugang ay ibinigay ni Atubang ang maliit na mangkok ng sabaw dito. “Huwag mahiya, ako ay ama mo na rin.”

Doon ay tuluyan nang nangislap ang mga mata ni Subli. “Salamat, Baba.”

Si Angaway naman ay saglit na nakaramdam ng pagkainis sa nakita. Hindi man sinasadya ay may panibughong namuo sa kanyang puso sa pangangalaga ng kanyang ama sa kanyang asawa. Sinaway niya ang sarili. Marapat lamang na pakitaan ng magandang pakikitungo ang babae pagkat hindi lamang niya ito asawa. Ito ay anak din ng Rajah na maaaring magsuplong sa ama nito sakaling may hindi maibigan sa kanila.

Subalit ano na lamang ang pagkuyom ng kanyang mga palad nang pagkatapos kumain ay ipinasyal ni Atubang ang babae sa mga bahagi ng kanilang malawak na bakuran. Kung ano ang tuwa nito nang mamasdan ang mga bulaklak at iba pang pananim doon ay siya namang ikinayamot niya pagkat nakita rin niya kung paanong yapusin nito ang kanyang ama.

Nang gabing iyon sa katahimikan ng kanilang silid ay nakita niyang umiiyak ang kanyang asawa. Wala siyang magawa kundi ang pahirin ang mga luha nito. Ngunit ang mga luhang iyon ay dala ng labis na ligaya pagkat si Subli ay nagwika, “Buong buhay ko, ako ay nakakulong sa aking bukot at ni hindi man lamang dinalaw doon ng aking ama. Ngunit sa iyong piling ay nagkaroon ako ng isang mapagmahal na bana at isang biyenan na kumakalinga sa akin. Kay laki ng aking pasasalamat sa Dakilang Laon sa magandang kapalarang ito.”

Matapos nilang magsiping ay nakatulog na si Subli subalit si Angaway ay nanatiling gising. Ngayon ay may naramdaman na siya sa kanyang asawa ngunit iyon ay hindi pagmamahal kundi awa. Naroon pa rin ang inis dala ng tila pag-agaw nito sa pansin at pagkalinga ng kanyang Baba na ninanais niyang manatiling kanya lamang. Subalit ikinatuwa rin niya na maganda ang pagtanggap nito sa kanyang ama.

Nagbitiw siya ng malalim na buntung-hininga. Ngayon, kanyang ipagdadasal na kaagad na magdalang-tao si Subli. Sa gayon, mabibigyan na niya ng apo ang kanyang ama at malilipat din sa kanilang magiging anak ang pansin kanyang asawa.

.

.

Sa pagsisimula ng pagbubuntis ang kanyang asawa ay napansin ni Angaway ang unti-unting paglayo sa kanya ng kanyang Baba. Nananatili man silang magkasama sa pangangayaw ay hindi na niya ito halos makita sa kanilang sariling tahanan. Batid niya kung saan ito nagtutungo: sa pagawaan ng mga sandata. Tila lagi na lamang nitong binibilang ang mga kampilan, sibat, kalasag at lantaka.

Subalit ang ikinasasama ng kanyang loob ay ang pagiging malapit nito sa isa sa mga dating panday doon, si Lumad. Alam niyang si Lumad ay nagsisilbi na ngayon bilang bantay at abay ng kanyang ama ngunit hindi mawala sa kanyang isipan na may iba nang nangyayari. Dumating ang panahong naisipan na niyang magmanman.

Mahirap tiktikan si Atubang pagkat kaagad nitong napagwawari kung may sumusunod dito. Idagdag pa roon ang madalas nitong pagsama kay Paragahin sa pagsusuri ng mga karakoa sa daungan at kay Songil upang siyasatin ang antas ng pagsasanay ng sandatahang lakas. Ang kanyang nagagawa na lamang ay ang sundan ito ng tingin sa malayo.

Ngunit sa lahat ng ginagawa nito ay naroon si Lumad sa tabi ng kanyang ama. Naroon din naman ang ibang abay at bantay subalit kaiba ang pagpapahalaga nito sa uripong iyon. Napansin din niyang ang kasuotan ng lalaki ay nadagdagan na ng baro sa ibabaw, hindi baro ng isang hayohay kundi barong sutla ng isang tumao. Hindi niya lubos-maisip na sa kanyang pagkahumaling sa kanyang Baba ay nalimutan na niya ang ibang taong malapit dito. Ayaw man niyang isipin subalit naglalaro sa kanyang diwa ang na ang lalaking iyon maaaring naging kaulayaw na ng kanyang ama.

Ilang gabi rin siyang hindi makatulog dala ng kanyang hinala. Ngunit isang araw, hindi sinasadyang narinig niya ang tinig ng lalaking iyon sa silid ng kanyang ama. Tila nais nang sumabog ng kanyang dibdib sa labis na pagngingitngit. Napapikit ang mga matang naikuyom niya ang mga palad. Batid niyang maaari niyang mapatay si Lumad sa sandaling mapatunayan niya ang kanyang hinala.

Habang nakatayo sa labas ay narinig niya ang tinig ng kanyang ama. “Anak, alam kong nariyan ka. May kailangan ka ba?”

Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago hawiin ang sutlang nakatakip sa pinto. Sa kanyang pagpasok, ang nadatnan niya ay ang kanyang amang nakaupo sa kama habang si Lumad ay nasa paanan niyon, nagsusulat ng kung ano sa isang kapirasong puting sutla na nakapatong sa isang malapad na kahoy. Nang makita si Angaway ay agad nitong iniwan ang ginagawa at nanikluhod, “Ginoo.”

Labis-labis man ang naramdamang poot ay tila naglaho ang lahat ng iyon nang mamasdan niya ang kanyang ama. Nang magsalubong ang kanilang mga mata ay nawala sa pagkakakuyom ang kanyang mga palad. Nang ngumiti ito ay napagtanto niyang hindi niya maatim na magalit dito.

“Nais kong makausap ka ng sarilinan, Baba,” wika niya.

Tumango lamang si Atubang at nagwika kay Lumad, “Iwan mo na muna ang iyong ginagawa. Mamayang gabi, ating tatapusin.”

Makahulugang tumango si Lumad. “Masusunod, panginoon.” Pagkuwa’y umalis na ito.

Pagkalabas ng uripon ay agad niyang niyakap nang mahigpit ang kanyang ama na ikinabuwal nito sa gitna ng kama. Dinig niya ang pagtawa nito at naramdaman ang init ng mga palad na iyon sa kanyang balikat. “Ano ba ang nais mong sabihin, anak?”

Nais mang itanong sa ama ang tungkol sa lalaking kasama nito kanina ay hindi niya magawa. Nagkasya na lamang siya sa paghalik sa pisngi ng ama at pagsasabing, “Baba, malaki na ang sinapupunan ng aking asawa kaya’t hindi ko na siya makakasiping.”

“Nariyan naman ang iyong mga kalaguyo kaya’t wala akong makitang suliranin,” saad nito. Saglit itong natahimik. “Natatakot ka bang maaaring masaktan ang damdamin ni Subli?”

Napabuntung-hininga siya. “Ganoon na nga, Baba,” sagot niya. Hindi man siya nagsisinungaling ay hindi rin siya nagsasabi ng totoo. Sa tagal ng pakikisama niya sa kanyang asawa ay wala pa rin siyang maramdaman dito.

Marahang hinaplos ni Atubang ang kanyang buhok. “Hayaan mo at ako na ang magsasabi sa kanya. Ang mga lalaki ay may pangangailangan din na kaiba sa pangangailangan ng mga babae.”

Napahigpit ang pagkakayakap niya sa beywang nito. Naisip niyang sa takbo ng kanilang pag-uusap ay maaari niyang itanong ang tungkol kay Lumad sa hindi tuwirang paraan. “Ngunit, Baba, bakit tila wala kang pangangailangan? Dalawampung taon na ang lumipas mula nang mamatay ang aking ina at hindi ka nagkaroon ng mga kaulayaw.”

Saglit na nag-isip si Atubang. “Ako ay may pangangailangan din, anak, subalit kaya kong ibsan iyon nang mag-isa.”

Bahagyang napabangon si Angaway at matamang napatitig sa kanyang ama. “Kung gayon, ay wala ka ring karanasan sa isang lalaki, Baba?”

Tila nagulat si Atubang sa kanyang tinuran at pagkuwa’y marahang natawa. “Siyang tunay, anak. Sinasabi mang naghahatid ng luwalhati ang gayong uri ng pagtatalik, naaalibadbaran pa rin ako sa isiping yaon.”

Napatango siya roon. Subalit hindi pa rin maalis sa kanyang isip si Lumad kaya’t siya’y nagtanong na muli. “Matanong ko lang, Baba. Ano iyong isinusulat ng uripon kanina?”

Makahulugang ngumiti si Atubang. “Iyon ay malalaman mo rin sa tamang panahon.”

Nang mapatitig siyang muli sa mga mata nito, tila siya nalunod sa kakisigan nito. Subalit sa likod ng maamong mukhang iyon ay nahihinuha niyang may lihim itong itinatago na walang kaugnayan sa tawag ng laman. Nang muli nitong hinaplos ang kanyang pisngi ay marahan itong nagwika, “Ang lahat ng aking balakin ay alang-alang sa kinabukasan mo, mahal kong anak. Lagi mo sanang tatandaan.”

Muli siyang nagbalik sa mga bisig nito at dinama ang masuyong init ng katawan nito. Subalit sa kanyang isipan ay may namumuong sapantaha hinggil sa winika ni Atubang. Saglit siyang nakadama ng takot na kaagad ding napalis nang hagkan ng kanyang ama ang kanyang noo.

.

.

_itutuloy_

 

 


	3. Ikatlong Kabanata

Makalipas ang ilang pagbilog ng buwan ay nagsilang na si Subli. Kambal na lalaki ang iniluwal nito kaya’t ano na lamang ang galak nina Atubang at Uray Hilway. Maligaya din naman si Angaway sa pagdating ng kanyang mga anak subalit ang higit niyang ikinasisiya ay ang makitang kinalugdan ng kanyang ama ang mga ito.

Nang kunin ng kanyang Baba ang isa sa mga bata at kinalong sa mga bisig ay napansin ni Angaway ang iilang puting hibla ng buhok sa ulo ni Atubang. Doon ay napagtanto niyang hindi lamang ang dugong nananalaytay sa kanilang mga ugat ang balakid sa kanyang pag-ibig dito. Maging ang panahon ay tila nais ding ilayo ito sa kanya. Ang katotohanang iyon ay tila kampilang sumaksak sa kanyang puso.

Subalit hindi batid ni Atubang ang tunay niyang nadarama kaya’t nang bumaling ito sa kanya at nasilayan ang walang kabuhay-buhay niyang mukha ay nagwika ito, “Anak? Ano’t ikaw ay matamlay? Masama ba ang iyong pakiramdam?”

“Siyang tunay, Baba,” pagsisinungaling niya. “Masakit ang aking ulo at mga kalamnan.”

“Wari’y ang iyong katawan ang sumalo sa sakit ng panganganak ng iyong asawa,” wika ng kanyang Uray. “Si Subli ay hindi nahirapan kanina kahit dalawang sanggol ang kanyang iniluwal. Ang pagpasan mong ito sa paghihirap na sana’y kanyang mararanasan ay tanda ng iyong marubdob na pagmamahal sa iyong kabiyak.”

Nang masilayan ang kanyang asawang nagpapahinga pagkatapos ng pagtutu-ob (pagpapausok gamit ang singaw ng tubig) ay batid niyang nasiyahan ito sa sinabi ng kanyang Uray. Ayaw na ring sambitin pa ni Angaway ang tunay na sanhi ng sakit sa kanyang dibdib kaya’t isang pilit na ngiti na lamang ang kanyang isinukli.

Sa kabila ng kanyang pagkukunwari ay tila kinahabagan pa rin siya ng mga diwata pagkat ibinalik ng kanyang ama ang bata sa uripong tagabantay nito upang damhin ang kanyang noo. “Mainit ang iyong balat kaysa karaniwan. Nilalagnat ka,” puno ng pag-aalalang wika ni Atubang.

“Marahil ay bunga ito ng kalagayang winika ni Uray, Baba,” pakikiayon niya rito.

“Kung gayon ay kinakailangan mo ring magamot at magpahinga,” saad ng kanyang ama. “Halika’t doon tayo sa aking silid upang hindi magambala ang iyong asawa.”

.

.

Kahit tirik na tirik pa ang araw sa kalangitan, tila siya nasa kalaliman ng gabi dala ng kadiliman ng paligid. Tinakpan ng makakapal sutla ng kanyang Baba ang mga durungawan at pinto ng silid nito upang hindi makapasok ang malamig na hangin. Maging ang mga maninipis na puting seda ay tinanggal din nito sa pagkakatali at ngayon ay nagsisilbing pangalawang kulambo na tumatakip sa kabuuan ng higaan. Sinindihan din nito ang isa sa mga ilawan upang magbigay-tanglaw.

Sa mga sandaling yaon ay kakatuwang naglaro sa isip ni Angaway ang gabi ng pulot gata nila ng kanyang asawa. Ganito rin ang ayos ng tulugang siyang naging saksi ng kanilang unang pag-uulayaw. Pagkat siya ay lalaking nadadarang din naman sa alindog ng isang babae, lalo pa’t isang babae na kawangis ni Atubang, ay walang kahirap-hirap na naikama niya si Subli. Subalit walang nakabatid liban sa kanya na ang tanging laman ng kanyang isipan habang nakikipagniig sa asawa ay ang kanyang ama.

Ngayon ay tila panaginip na nagkatotoo ang harayang nilikha ng kanyang diwa noon. Sa gitna ng kama ay nakaupo si Atubang, naghihintay na tuluyan niyang mahubad ang lahat ng kanyang mga kasuotan at alahas. Ngunit taliwas sa maruming takbo ng kanyang isip, sa mga kamay nito ay naroon ay isang gintong sisidlan at mga dahong ibinigay dito ni Uray Hilway na siyang gagamiting panlunas sa ‘nananakit’ niyang katawan.

Nang tuluyang matanggal ang huling saplot ay naupo na rin siya sa kama, nakatalikod sa kanyang Baba. Dahil sa siya’y higit na matangkad, kumuha ng unan si Atubang at ginamit bilang upuan upang higit na maging masusi ang pagsusuri sa diumano’y dinaramdam ng anak.

Bahagyang inusig ng kanyang tanlag (konsensiya) si Angaway dala ng kanyang kasinungalingan.

 _Ngunit ito naman ay dati nang ginagawa sa akin ni Baba simula noong ako ay bata pa,_ pagbibigay-katwiran niya sa sarili.

Gayunpaman ay tinakpan niya ng kumot ang maselang bahagi ng katawan. Ninanais man niya ang mga pangyayaring nagaganap ay kinakabahan din siya na baka mapansin ng kanyang ama ang paninigas ng kanyang pagkalalaki.

Sa simula ay dinama muna ni Atubang ang mga bahagi ng kanyang katawan na maaaring pagmulan ng pananakit. Bahagyang idiniin ni Atubang ang mga daliri sa kanyang mga balikat. “Masakit ba?”

“Oo, Baba,” sagot niya.

Pagkuwa’y bumaba ang kamay nito sa kanyang mga bisig. “Ito, masakit din ba?”

“Kaunti, Baba,” sabi niya rito.

Nang umabot na ang mga palad nito sa kanyang likod ay bumilis ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso. Dala ng kaalaman ni Atubang sa panggagamot ay napansin nito ang ‘di karaniwang bilis ng pagpintig kanyang mga pulsuhan. “Tila lalong umiinit ang iyong dugo,” wika nito. “Ikaw ba’y nahihilo rin?”

“Bahagya lamang, Baba,” sagot niya. Doon ay totoo ang kanyang sinabi. Bahagya na ngang umiikot ang kanyang paningin dala ng kanyang masidhing pananabik sa haplos ng ama. Tuluyan na ring nagising ang kanyang tabak kaya’t kumuha siya ng unan upang mapagtakpan ang kanyang kahihiyan.

Walang kabatiran sa tunay na kalagayan ng anak ay binuksan na ni Atubang ang gintong sisidlan at ibinuhos sa mga palad ang laman niyon. Doon ay nalanghap ni Angaway ang samyo ng luya, panyawan, at balat ng balite na nakababad langis ng lubi. Nang banayad na inihaplos ng kanyang ama sa kanyang likuran ang magkahalong katas na iyon ay ramdam niya ang maayang init na dala nito. Saglit ding napawi ang kanyang paghahangad, hinalinhan ng kakaibang ginhawa.

Matapos sa kanyang likod ay muling bumalik ang mga kamay ni Atubang sa kanyang leeg, hanggang sa kanyang mga balikat, patungo sa kanyang mga bisig. Nang magsimula na ang paghilot (masahe) nito sa kanyang mga kalamnan ay muling nagbalik ang kanyang sandata sa pagkakatayo. Kaya’t maingat niyang itinago iyon upang hindi mahalata ng kanyang Baba.

Pagkatapos hilutin ang kanyang likod ay ang kanyang dibdib naman ang pinagtuunan nito ng pansin. Sa paglapat ng mga palad nito ay lalong kumabog ang kanyang puso. Nang ang kanyang mga hita at binti naman ang haplusin ng ama ay halos mawalan siya ng ulirat dala ng labis na sarap na rumagasa sa kanyang mga kaugatan. Kay laki ng kanyang pasasalamat kay Abba nang bumalik na ang kanyang Baba sa ulunan niya.

Sa pagkakataong iyon ay inihiga siya ng kanyang ama sa kandungan nito at maingat na hinaplos ang kanyang noo, mga pisngi at likod ng kanyang mga teynga. Subalit nang ang mga daliri nito ay sumapit sa kanyang batok at pagkatapos ay sumuyod sa kanyang anit, nagsitayuan ang kanyang mga balahibo kasabay ng pag-agos ng binhi mula sa kanyang pagkalalaki.

Sa kabila ng mga pangyayari ay wala pa ring napansin si Atubang liban sa panlulupaypay ng anak. Nang haplusin nitong muli ang kanyang noo ay nagwika ang kanyang ama, “Mainit pa rin ang iyong dugo kaya dapat ay maupo ka muna hanggang sa humupa ang iyong dinaramdam. Subalit dahil ikaw ay nanghihina pa, dito ka na lamang mahiga sa magkakapatong na unan.”

Tumalima siya kaagad, mahigpit ang pagkakahawak sa unang nakatakip sa kanyang pagkalalaking tayung-tayo pa rin. Nang ang kanyang ulo ay sumayad sa mga unang inihanda ng kanyang Baba ay napansin niyang naroon ang mga dahon ng abana. Ramdam niya ang maginhawang lamig na dulot nito.

Tumayo na si Atubang at lumabas sa kulambo. Nais mang pigilan ang ama ay pinili na lamang ni Angaway na magkunwaring nakatulog dahilan sa ginhawang kanyang natamasa. Inakala niyang siya’y iniwan na nito upang makapagpahinga. Ngunit pagkalipas ng ilang sandali ay bumalik ang kanyang ama. Nang bahagyang imulat ang mga mata ay nakita niya ang dala-dala nitong mga kumot na marahan nitong ibinalot sa kanyang katawan. May inililapat din itong mga hampol ng tuba-tuba sa kanyang noo.

Nang masaksihan ang pagmamalasakit sa mukha ng kanyang ama ay dama niya ang pagsisisi sa kanyang panlilinlang dito. Subalit wala na siyang ibang magagawa pa kundi ang hayaan nitong isipin na siya ay talagang may sakit. “Baba,” anas niya.

“Aking anak,” ani Atubang, “alalahanin mo ang tunay mong ngalan kaiba sa iyong bansag (Angaway). Ikaw ay Tugas (molave), matibay at hindi madaling igupo maging ng pinakamatatalim na mga sandata at ng pinakamalalakas na lantaka. Batid kong madali mong malalagpasan ang dinaramdam mong ito.”

Tumango na lamang siya at ipinikit ang mga mata. Hinaplos ng kanyang ama ang kanyang buhok at pagkatapos ay dinampian ng halik ang kanyang pisngi. Doon ay tuluyan nang bumuhos ang kanyang binhi. Ano’ng diin na lamang ng pagkakasara ng kanyang bibig sa kanyang pagpipigil na mapasigaw. Walang kabatiran sa nagaganap sa anak, lumabas na ng silid si Atubang.

Pagkaalis ng kanyang ama ay saglit na tumulo ang luha sa kanyang mga mata. Hindi na siya nag-abala pang pahirin iyon pagkat wala rin namang makakakita. Ano’ng sakit pa rin ang nadarama ng kanyang puso ngunit alam niyang hindi niya tunay na mapapawi ang hapding iyon.

Ipinikit niyang muli ang mga mata at pinaglakbay na lamang ang kanyang diwa. Sa ganang kanya, hindi man tunay na makuha ang nais, maaari pa rin naman siyang managinip ng gising. Batid niyang siya ay isang hangal sa kanyang gagawin subalit alam din niyang wala nang ibang paraan upang maibsan ang kanyang paghahangad.

Sa kanyang isip ay muli niyang narinig ang pagkahawi ng kulambo at mula doon ay lumitaw si Atubang, ang maamo nitong mukha na puno ng pag-aalala. Naupo ang kanyang ama sa gilid ng kama at dinama ang kanyang noo. Bahagyang tumunog ang ginintuang kasikas (pulseras) sa kamay nito.

 _“Tila hindi pa rin bumubuti ang iyong lagay, anak,”_ wika nito.

Kinuha niya ang mga palad nito at pinagsalikop ang kanilang mga daliri. _“Baba, maaari ka bang manatili sa aking tabi?”_

Marahang ngumiti ang kanyang Baba. _“Ikaw ay hindi na bata upang bantayan ko pa.”_

Sa kabila ng sinabi ay bahagya nitong iniangat ang kumot at pagkatapos ay nahiga sa kanyang tabi. Nang lumapat ang likod nito sa kama ay hindi na niya napigilang yumapos dito. Natawa si Atubang sa kanyang iginawi ngunit nagpaubaya lamang ito.

Napangiti si Angaway. Kahit sa isip lamang ay sadyang kakaiba ang ginhawang hatid ng init ng katawan ng kanyang ama. Bumaba na ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang pagkalalaki upang ipagpatuloy ang nasimulan.

Sa kanyang isip ay naroon siya sa mga bisig ng kanyang ama. Kahit ang kanyang ulo ay nakasubsob sa leeg nito ay nakikita niya ang kanilang kabuuang ayos, wari’y paningin ng isang dungan na nakatunghay sa durungawan ng ibang daigdig.

Nakadantay ang kanyang kamay sa ibabaw ng pusod ni Atubang habang ito ay nakapikit. Payapa ang pagtaas at pagbaba ng dibdib nito gayundin ang pintig ng puso. Ang noo nito ay natatakpan ng putong habang ang buhok na naglandas sa magkabilang banda ng mukha ay tila mga talon  na umagos patungo sa mga balikat at kumalat na nagsasangang mga ilog sa sutlang kumot.

Nang kanyang abutin ang buhok na iyon at nilaro sa kanyang mga kamay ay nanatiling nakapikit ang mga mata ni Atubang. Maging nang siya’y bahagyang bumangon upang hagkan ang mga pisngi nito ay hindi pa rin nagising ang kanyang ama mula sa tila pagkakahimbing. Tuluyan na siyang pumaibabaw dito at bumulong, _“Maaari ba kitang halikan, Baba?”_

Doon ay napamulat si Atubang at natawa. _“Kanina mo pa ako hinahalikan, anak.”_

Sa sinabi nito ay napangiti siya at idinampi ang mga labi sa tungki ng ilong nito. Nang bumaba ang kanyang mga labi sa mga gilid ng labi nito ay wala pa ring pagtutol si Atubang. Ngunit nang ang kanyang mga labi ay lumapat na sa mga labi nito ay ramdam niya ang mga kamay nitong tumutulak sa kanya. Nang mamasdan ang mukha nito’y napagtanto niyang ito ay nagulmihanan sa kanyang ginawa.

Iminulat ni Angaway ang kanyang mga mata. Maging sa kanyang haraya ay malakas ang pag-uusig ng kanyang tanlag.

 _Subalit wala naman talaga akong ginagawa,_ katwiran niya. _Kahit na ako man ay mangarap, hindi rin naman ito matutupad. Kahit dito na lamang sana…_

Hindi niya batid kung kanino siya nakikiusap. Kay Laon ba? Sa mga diwata? Sa kanyang sariling tanlag?

Pumikit siyang muli, nagbalik sa kanina’y nilalaman ng kanyang diwa. Ngunit nang masilayan si Atubang ay wala na ang mga kamay nitong pumipigil sa kanya. Bangkus, ang mga pulsuhan niyon ay hawak na niya nang mahigpit. Saglit siyang nakadama ng pag-aalangan subalit hinagkan niya pa rin ng mariin ang mga labing iyon.

Tulad ng kanyang naunang mga panaginip, nagpaubaya lamang si Atubang sa anumang kanyang gawin. Wala itong pagtutol nang ipasok niya sa bibig nito ang kanyang dila ngunit hindi rin ito tumugon sa kanyang mga halik. Gayunpaman, labis-labis pa rin ang ligaya sa kanyang dibdib nang kanyang malasap ang tamis na iyon.

Nang pakawalan niya ang mga kamay nito ay kakatuwang nawala ang mga kasikas sa mga pulsuhang iyon gayundin ang mahabang kuwintas na nakasabit sa leeg at ang mga hikaw sa teynga. Naroon pa rin ang kasuotang pag-itaas nito subalit ang mahabang tapis sa ibaba ay natanggal na sa pagkakatali sa beywang na yaon. Habang lumalalim ang kanyang mga halik ay naglalakbay na rin paibaba ang kanyang mga palad. Tila siya sinisilaban habang dinadama ang kinis ng mga hita nito na kanya nang pinaghiwalay.

Sa sandaling tuluyan na niyang nahubad ang pang-ibabang saplot ni Atubang ay tila patungo na siya sa sukdulan. Hindi pa man naipapasok ang sarili sa kanyang ama ay hinayaan na lamang niyang dalhin siya ng simbuyo ng damdamin at ilipad sa kaluwalhatian.

Nang mamalas ang nangyari ay muling natawa si Atubang. _“Huwag mong sabihing ako ay mabibitin?”_

Siya’y napatawa na rin at sinuklian ng marubdob na halik ang winika nito. Muling pumaitaas ang kanyang mga kamay at naglandas sa dibdib nito, nilaro ng mga daliri ang mga utong na siyang ikinasinghap ng kanyang ama. Sa pagkakabuka ng mga labing iyon ay lalong lumalim ang pag-angkin niya rito. Sa pagliliyab ng pagnanasa ay nakagat niya ang pang-ibaba niyon at pagkatapos ay hinaplos ng kanyang dila upang pawiin ang hapdi.

Nang muli nang nanigas ang pagkalalaki ay ipinasok na niya ito. Ikinabigla ni Atubang ang kanyang ginawa ngunit ito’y wala pa ring pagtutol, bangkus ay kinagat lamang ang pag-ibabang labi at hinayaan siyang gawin ang nais.

Sa mga sandaling iyon ay muling nagbalik ang pang-uusig ng kanyang tanlag ngunit ito’y kanyang isinantabi. _Ito ay sa isip lamang kaya’t wala talaga akong ginagawang masama,_ paalala niya sa sarili.

Upang mawala nang tuluyan ang agam-agam ay marahan niyang hinila si Atubang upang maupo sa kanyang kandungan. Sa kanyang ginawa ay naipasok niya rito nang buo ang kanyang tabak na siyang ikinasigaw nito. Ngunit hindi pa rin tumutol ang kanyang ama sa kanyang ginawa, bangkus ay niyapos ang kanyang leeg at isinandal ang ulo sa kanyang balikat.

Nang simulan niya ang pag-ulos ay dinig niya sa teynga ang tinig nitong tila siya ipinaghehele. Habang unti-unting bumibilis ang pagsasalubong ng kanilang mga katawan ay unti-unti rin siyang nalulunod sa sarap ng kanilang pag-uulayaw.

Sa pagnanais na muli itong mahagkan ay inihiga niya si Atubang sa kama. Nang magsalubong ang kanilang mga mata ay namalas niya ang dalisay nitong pag-ibig sa kanya. Dahilan doon ay lalong nag-apoy ang paghahangad sa kanyang kaibuturan at inangkin ang mga labi ng kanyang ama. Doon ay tuluyan na siyang natupok sa labis-labis na kaligayahan. Sabay nilang narating ang sukdulan.

.

.

Sa kanyang pagbabalik sa tunay na daigdig ay muling napagtanto ni Angaway ang kanyang pag-iisa. Habang habol ang hininga ay iminulat niya ang kanyang mga mata at pinagmasdang muli ang mabining sinag ng ilawang tumatanglaw sa madilim niyang paligid. Naramdaman niya ang pagbabalik ng kalungkutan sa kanyang puso. Subalit kahit na naroon pa rin ang sakit sa kanyang dibdib ay napawi naman ang sakit sa kanyang puson.

Napangiti siya sa isiping iyon. Batid niyang kahit na magbalik pa ngayon ang kanyang ama ay hindi na siya gaanong masasapian ng masidhing pagnanasa.

Doon ay bumangon siya at nilinis ang sariling binhi na nagkalat sa kanyang balat at sa kumot at unan ng kanyang Baba. Pagkatapos ay muli siyang nahiga sa kama naaayon sa ayos niya kanina. Muli rin niyang ibinalik sa kanyang noo ang mga dahon ng tuba-tuba na hindi pa gaanong natuyo dahilan sa kanyang pawis.

Nang ipikit niya ang mga mata ay batid niyang makakatulog na siya ng mahimbing at sa paggising ay magiging maaliwalas ang pakiramdam. Sa kanyang isipan ay humingi siya ng tawad sa kanyang ama sa kalapastanganang kababagong naganap sa kanyang gunita. Paulit-ulit niya itong inusal na tila isang dasal hanggang sa tuluyan siyang nagapi ng antok.

.

.

Isang linggo matapos maisilang ng kanyang mga supling ay isang munting salu-salo ang ginanap sa kanilang tahanan. Hindi man gaanong marangya ang pagtitipong iyon ay dumalo ang Rajah upang bumati at magbigay ng handog sa mga apo.

“Parang (Lupa) at Lawod (Laot),” wika ng Kaponoan. “Magkatuwang na biyaya ng mga diwata alang-alang sa ikabubuhay ng sangkatauhan. Kay inam na mga ngalan.”

Napangiti si Subli at nagwika, “Salamat sa iyong tinuran, Baba.”

Habang pinagmamasdan ang mga sanggol ay labis ang tuwang namalas ni Angaway sa mukha ng Kaponoan subalit hindi rin maikakaila ang kalungkutan sa mga mata nito. Matapos ang pananghaliang iyon ay kinausap ng sarilinan ng Rajah ang kanyang ama.

“Nais ko na ring magkaapo,” wika ng pinuno, “kaya’t nais ko nang mag-asawa si Bagani. Subalit ikaw ay walang anak na babae na maaari niyang maging kabiyak. Hindi ko na rin mahihintay na magsilang ng babae si Subli. Kaya’t nais kong sabihin mo sa akin ang mga ngalan ng mga datung may mga anak na binukot.”

Nanatiling maaliwalas ang mukha ni Atubang subalit batid ni Angaway sa marahang pagkurap ng mga mata ng kanyang ama na hindi nito naibigan ang winika ng Kaponoan. Gayunpaman ay magalang itong sumagot, “Kung ano ang iyong nais, iyon ang masusunod, mahal na Rajah.”

Nang isa-isa nitong binigkas ang ngalan ng mga datu ay tahimik na nakinig ang Kaponoan. Ngunit hindi pa man natatapos ang pagsasalita ay dumating ang isang uripon na nagbalita, “Isang Dian Lamitan ang narito upang kayo’y kausapin, Rajah.”

“At ano ang kanyang sadya?” tanong ni Mangubat, wari’y naiinis sa pagkakagambala.

Napatingin ang uripon kay Atubang, tila humihingi ng saklolo. Nang tumango lamang ang kanang-kamay ng Rajah ay sumagot na lamang ito. “S-Sa inyo lamang daw niya maaaring sabihin.”

Nang bumaling ang Rajah kay Atubang ay nagsalita ito, “Kung nagpunta siya rito upang magsalita nang harapan, marahil ay maselang kaalaman ang kanyang nais ipabatid, mahal na Rajah. Bagay na hindi maaaring ipagkatiwala sa sulat lamang.”

Huminga ng malalim ang Kaponoan. “Kung gayon, ako’y magbabalik na muna sa aking balay (bahay). Atubang, sumama ka sa akin.”

“Masusunod, Dakilang Kaponoan.”

.

.

Hindi batid ni Angaway ang tunay na dahilan ng kanilang pagsalakay sa banwa ni Bugna. Sa kanyang narinig ay nagbubuo ng pangkat ng himagsikan ang nasabing datu. Subalit sa mga salita ng kanyang ama ay napagtanto niyang tila may kakaibang nagaganap.

“Hindi ko ibig ang mga pangyayaring ito, Iloy,” naaalala niyang wika ni Atubang. “Kung mga uripong bihag lamang ang aming madadala ay mainam. Subalit kung may matataas na taong dadayo sa atin, maaari silang maging katunggali sa pagkamit sa ating mithiin.”

“O maaari ring maging kakampi,” kagyat na sabi ng Punong Babaylan.

Marahang napatawa si Atubang sa narinig. “Wala akong tiwala sa kanya, Iloy. Kung nagawa niyang paratangan nang ganoon na lamang ang sariling bana ay batid kong likas ang kanyang kataksilan. Ang gayong uri ng tao ay mahirap gamitin sa tuwirang paraan man o hindi.”

Saglit na napaisip ang matanda sa tinuran ng manugang. Pagkalipas ng ilang sandali, ito’y napatango. “Siyang tunay, bana ng aking anak. Ngunit dahil nakapagpasya na ang Kaponoan at naigawad na ng mga diwata ang kanilang basbas, wala na tayong magagawa. Sa ngayon, tayo ay magmasid muna. Ako na ang bahalang magtalaga ng mga uripong magmamanman sa babaeng iyon at sa kanyang nasasakupan.”

Doon ay tila napayapa ang kanyang ama. Subalit hanggang sa kanilang paglalayag ay tahimik lamang ito, wari’y nag-iisip ng susunod na hakbangin. Matalinghaga kay Angaway ang mga pinag-usapan ng kanyang ama at ng kanyang Uray ngunit gaya ng dati ay hindi na lamang siya nagtanong.

Nang sapitin nila ang banwa ng diumano’y taksil na datu ay kaagad na dinaluhong ng Rajah ang dating kapanalig. Anumang diin ng pagtanggi ni Bugna sa paratang ng asawa ay hindi ito pinaniwalaan ng Kaponoan. Bangkus, upang panghinaan ng loob ang datu, sa malakas na tinig ay nag-utos si Mangubat sa mga sandig, “Angaway, Songil, magsama kayo ng polo (sampu) sa ating mga kasama. Puntahan ninyo ang balay ni Bugna at kunin ninyo ang mga anak niyang binukot.”

Agad siyang tumalima sa winika ng kanyang Rajah. Pagkarating sa tahanan ng datu ay pinaslang nilang lahat ang kanilang nakita liban sa dalawang binukot na kanilang nadatnan at sa mga uripong kasama ng mga ito. Pagkabalik nila sa dalampasigan ay napagmalas ni Bugna ang mga anak sa mga kamay ng mga mandirigma. Sa labis na pighati ay tuluyan nang nagmakaawa ang datu sa Kaponoan. Ngunit tila bingi ang Rajah sa kanyang mga pakiusap.

Sa mga sandaling iyon, isa sa mga binukot ang bumaba mula sa likod ng pumapasang mandirigma. Taliwas sa nakaugalian ay umapak ito sa lupa upang saklolohan ang ama. Subalit anumang paninikluhod nito sa Rajah ay wala ring nagawa pagkat bumaon na ang kampilan ng Kaponoan sa katawan ni Bugna. 

Maging sa kanilang pagpalaot ay dinig pa rin ni Angaway ang pananangis ng binukot na iyon. Anuman ang kanilang gawing pananakot at pagpapahirap dito ay ayaw nitong tumigil sa pananaghoy patungkol sa nasawing ama. Hindi na niya halos makita  ang taglay nitong alindog pagkat ang nangingibabaw ay ang tinig na yaong tila hanging nagbabadya ng isang malaking unos.

.

.

_itutuloy_


End file.
